What's Written on FF
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: Dani is reading Fanfiction, and finds some hilarious and horrifying things about the way people write about her brothers… mentions of t-cest, mpreg, and Splinter abuse.


**What's written on FF**

**Dani is reading Fanfiction, and finds some hilarious and horrifying things about the way people write about her brothers… mentions of t-cest, mpreg, and Splinter abuse. **

**A one-shot that went through my head and needed to be written. Opinions appreciated, flames not! I own nothing but my OC, the turtles' sis, Dani.**

**Dani's POV**

I was soooo freaking bored. Sundays after training always are. All my bros are busy, and none of my friends are around.

I finally decided to go online on my laptop in the living room, and Google a book I wanted. Under the search, I found an interesting site- .

I clicked on it, and under Cartoons, I found Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I raised my eyebrows- did they mean my family?!

There were a ton of stories, and I settled on one that said it was about Leo and Raph. I wondered what it meant…

Wait… what are they… huh…

WHAT THE HELL?! IT WAS ALL ABOUT RAPH AND LEO… GOING AT IT! They were BROTHERS, for God's sakes! I would never be able to un-see the images in my head.

I exited without a second thought, and decided to try another story. Hopefully, one about Don would be…

Hold on… was this… WHAT THE SHELL WAS THIS?

THIS one had Donnie and Leo as a couple… WITH DONNIE PREGNANT! Gross, as well as freaking impossible! Again, they are bros, and as well as a mutant, my genius Don was a BOY.

I was completely disgusted, but curiosity got me, so I chose one more story. This one mentioned Master Splinter, and if I saw one more mention of incest, I was out.

I read through, and by the end I was in tears. Splinter, in this story… ABUSED Leo! He hurt and tortured my Aniki!

Sobs escaped my libs as I read about my sensei beating and starving Leo, and I didn't hear Mikey enter the room.

'Hey, D, what's shaking, other than you…' he trailed off when he saw me, then gasped when he noticed my distress, 'Sis, what's wrong? Guys, I think something is up with Dani!' He called as he raced to sit next to me.

Raph dashed out of the dojo, Leo jumped down from the second floor, Donnie ran out of his lab, and Splinter came in from his room. They all saw me, and rushed to comfort me.

Leo lifted me up and placed me on his lap, 'Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?'

Raph ran his fingers through my hair, 'What's got ya so upset, kid?'

'Whatever it is, it must be bad' Don observed. I pointed at the demonic site on the screen, and I let them read the story I had…

Leo looked horrified, Raph looked pissed (big shock), Mike looked scared, Don looked distressed, and Sensei seemed disturbed.

Master Splinter turned to me, 'Young one, I hope you realize I would never, ever do such horrid things to Leonardo or any of my children. This sickens and horrifies me, the thought of harming my children in any way.'

I nodded, and remembering what else I had read, I said, 'Guess what else I read?'

I showed them all the pregnancy and lovers stories. By the end, Mikey and I were laughing our butts off at our big bros' expressions.

Raph shouted, livid, 'Fearless and me are doing WHAT? I don't even swing that way, let alone towards my BIG BRO!'

Leo was ranting, 'I would NEVER have that sort of relationship with my little brothers! This sickening and disgusting and whoever wrote this needs mental help!'

Don was pale, 'I may not be sure if we can father a child with human FEMALES, but fathering children WITH EACH OTHER? And why am I the one pregnant?'

Mikey chuckled, and I shook my head, as we both said, 'Feminine…'

Don smacked us both, and Leo ordered, 'Danielle, you are to get off this site. Don, block it from her computer, and if I ever catch you on it again, you are in major trouble!'

Leo and Raph walked towards the dojo to blow off steam, and Mikey grinned, he couldn't resist, 'Have FUN in there together, bros.'

Both swung around and started chasing Mikey around the lair as a pale Don blocked Fanfiction from my computer. I laughed- I definitely wasn't bored anymore…

**Just a little something that came to me. Hope you enjoyed, and if you want to learn more about Dani, read my Family Forever series and My Entire Fault!**


End file.
